Clan:Knights Of Silver Birch Fief
Welcome, to the unholy The lost Brotherhood of Marxism Our clan, Is one of honour, One of Brothership. Like The Original Scottish clans, We Are defencive of one another, And Uphold the honour of The Kommandant. The Kommandant takes over from here, and Writes his Peice about the land, Come follow The Kommandant and listen to his words. Clan run by Kommandant Fuhrer Herr raphael and Kommandant MrMotarman The Ballad Of The knights Nighttime sweeps, the air, Joining Dark and evil in one place, Neither Fine nor fair. The Silver birch fears this not, Would Thy rather Serve or rot? By sword and bow, with death in tow, The knights of silver birch fief, Stand Firm, Even at the edge of life. Knights tale The Rise to power. We started, in the clan, The Destructo's, A small German clan, Me, Herr Raphael, And a few Friends Broke off in an epic clan wars battle, We Faught and Then Formed our First clan, Zamorak Cult. The Zamorak Cult We formed the zamorak Cult, As we recruited people We gained enemies, such as the Dream Aura Clan, And our feared enemy, The Lords of Death. During this time, We lost one of the original founders to treachery, and murder xxfluffyxx1, He Led a small group, To a pvp War, He led Feuerndamon, Heistheman4, and I obymauld i, into a battle, but he turned on them, Personally killed Feuerndamon, Then ordered the men from the other clann, which he had sold out to, To attack. Visciously murdering, and Losing many of our members best items at the time. After MAny battles, and many internal Battles, We moved on to the kin'dread/rabe's legio era. The Kin'dread. As the Kin'dread, we had momentarilly success, We attacked many enemies, destroyed a betrayer, who moved to The clan, Lords of Honour. I recruited some people, who became my best friends, then betrayed me. The Knights of silver birch fief. Proud, Regal, and above all, Brothers, We Started this, With teh rebirth of my old friend Murtog20, Who recantly came back to the game, now this clan Is currently Flourishing and We have 2 divisions in it And is currently Recruiting. Recruitment can be Acsessed on the Forums page for us. And now by popular vote, we have changed the name of the clan, To The Lost Brotherhood of Marxism Prufung German for exam, During this time, New Initiates are tested for potency to enter, If they succeed they are given full access To the clan Functions and events. Laws of the order and Misc * Never Harm a Brother, Yet Harm others who oppose a brother *Your brothers are You, You are your Brothers. You need to be one with them. *Protect Any of the Kommandants. *Do not be openly Rude to any of the clan Brothers. *Live in the glory, and Brethren-ship Missions. We have missions for people when we need them, from infiltration, to leading a group at clan wars. Nicknames. Each of our clan members have their own nicknames we give them, You will be given a name by the time you finish your probation. Ranks In the clan *'Initiate'- A person who wishes to join, yet has not proved himself, At any time, a senior Clan member may test them to see if they have the skill required to join rank-Friend Status *'Soldat-' These men have passed their Prufung, And are Granted Access to clan functions and events, Called upon For clan wars multiple times. Rank 1 Chevron **'Requirements- '''Slight Devotion, Clan wars when called, Great attention given to superiors *'Ritter'''- Soldiers, little more then the basic soldiers, Yet Are granted certain rights Rank-2 chevron **'Requirements'- more Devoted then the average soldier, They are also required to help out with squads when a leader is not available *'Grupeenfurhe'r- An obvious leader who has proven himself, He is Givin a squad to lead, and Required to attend officer meetings. They Are The Backbone of the Army, and Given support of others to lean on. They Are also asked to Frequently Report to their commanding officer, The Leutnant Rank-3 Chevron **'requirements'-Ability to lead, The Bravery of a man against a thousand. Frequent clan meetings required. *'Luetnant'-German for Lieutenant, A head of a platoon, or 2-3 squads. Is The brains of our operations, helps plan strategy, and are given a ceremony for this promotion. Required to report in to the Kapitan.rank-Bronze star **'Requirements'- bravery,loyalty and Strength *'Kapitan'- Second in command to a division leader, They are advisor to the General they serve. Given A large ceremony for the Position they attend.Rank-silver star **'Requirements'-Courage, able to advise someone well. *'Fuhrer-' The Head of a division in the clan. They are The second in command, and the left hand to the Kommandant. They have to have the utmost loyalty and Courage to lead. Rank-Gold Star *'Kommandant'-''' '''The Head of the entire clan, Also the title kommandant is given to the Second in command, Thank you for reading our page, it may not be well made, but i only had a short amount of time at the moment, Please consider going to visit our forums pages on the runescape forums. Knights of the Silver Birch fief! Fortis Et Fidus!!! Category:Clans